


You Know You Like 'em Bad, Boy

by rowdyruffbutch



Series: PPG Oneshots [6]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyruffbutch/pseuds/rowdyruffbutch





	You Know You Like 'em Bad, Boy

She had his attention from the moment she walked in. Her hair was longer than he remembered and it looked softer too. The black shorts she wore made her legs look 10 miles long. His eyes traveled up her body to her exposed, toned stomach. He couldn't remember if she caught his attention because of how hot she looked or because she had thrown a man out a three story window. Boomer didn't know which came first but it didn't matter. Now he was staring at the curve of her breasts and thinking of all the things he could do to her. He glanced up at her face and realized she was watching him too. His cheeks warmed up as he averted his gaze from her.

 

"Hey, Boomer," She greeted beside him, "Haven't seen you in a while."

"How's it been going, BC?" He asked, trying to be as casual as possible.

"Great. How's it been going with you? I heard you moved to L.A."

"I did. For about a year and then I came back here."

"Why on Earth would you come back to this pathetic city?"

"Home is home, no matter how pathetic."

She grinned, "How deep of you."

"I try," Boomer shrugged. There was an awkward pause before Buttercup said something again.

"Want a drink?" This was weird. Buttercup offering him a drink?

She never offered anyone anything but he nodded anyway and she went off to the bar. When she came back, they drank. They finished them, they bought another. When they finished those they bought more. They drank and talked. This felt strange. She was being... Cool. Boomer had never really been her friend. She had always been better friends with Butch but she was always mean to his brother. Why was she being nice? Her hand touched his thigh.

"What are you doing?"

"Flirting. I know you're supposed to be the dumb one but come on. Am I not making it obvious that I like you?" Her fingers- which were dangerously close to a certain part of him- traced shapes into the fabric of his jeans.

"You just like me because I'm a bad boy. Don't you?" Boomer questioned, in a triumphant tone. He couldn't believe he had the toughest girl he knew flirting with him. His smile faded when she smirked.

"Oh, baby, I think we both know we were born on the wrong teams."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She floated off the floor to meet him eye to eye. His heart quickened. Color bloomed in his cheeks as she came closer. Her breath tickled his lips as she spoke.

"It means that you're too good to be evil and I'm too evil to be good. Face it! You're not as immoral as your brothers. You feel horrible when you do bad things. You feel like you could be better than what your brothers are."

"I am bad," He muttered.

"You're a very nice boy, actually."

"Then why do you like me? I thought you hated nice boys."

"I do but you're not just any nice boy. My sisters are goody-goodies who would never kill a fly but me? I'm a bad girl, Boomer. I wouldn't just kill the fly. I'd rip its wings off and watch it suffer! I'd steal a baby's candy just to hear the kid cry."

"That still doesn't give me an answer. Why do you like me?"

"We all know that the Rowdyruff Boys and Powerpuff Girls will end up with each other. No matter how fucking far we move away from each other we always end up back together. It makes sense, you know?"

"I don't."

She continued, "You're the evil team and we're the good team. We even each other out. Blossom is the nicest, Bubbles is the most innocent, and I'm the most villainous. Brick's the meanest, Butch is the most sinful, and you're the most heroic."

"Okay so, Brick and Blossom will end up together. Bubbles and I will-"

"No. Bubbles and Butch. They balance each other out, like the two red-heads. That leaves us," Buttercup gave him a crooked grin.

"Except I don't like you," He hoped that wasn't an obvious lie.

"Yes you do and I know why."

"Oh yeah? Tell me then," Boomer challenged, smugly smiling back at her. Her flirtatious expression didn't falter.

"You like me because I'm dangerous. You want me because your family wouldn't approve, because I'm the worst thing you could ever choose to do, but you want to know what it's like."

"What what's like?"

Buttercup whispered in his ear, "To do something so wrong and have it feel so right."


End file.
